


The Late Big News

by Nonbinary_Queen



Series: Shiro’s De-Classified Keith Survival Guide [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_Queen/pseuds/Nonbinary_Queen
Summary: Shiro forgot to mention something, 13 year old Keith was not amused.





	The Late Big News

At 22 years old Shiro should know better than moving in with his fiancé when he had a  thirteen year old little brother already living with him, but he was caught up in the moment, and everyone knows gay people can’t make good decisions.   
  
Now he has to tell Keith that they have someone else coming to live with them, someone who, even after years of knowing each other, he didn’t really like, who he even had threatened to sic his husky on, saying, “Eat his toes, Kosmo.”   
  
“Keith, my baby brother whom I love so much,” Shiro said, and Keith slowly raises a eyebrow but doesn’t take his headphones out of his ears or eyes off his phone where he is probably watching k-pop videos.   
  
“I don’t trust you when you talk to me like that, it’s suspicious,” Keith said as he takes one earphone off and pauses whatever was playing on his screen. “You did something you shouldn’t have or I’m not going to like something.”    
  
“There is a small margin of probability that says that you are either going to hate what I’m about to say or not care at all.”    
  
“You are just using fancy words to distract me.” Keith puts his phone in his pocket and hides his hands in his hoodie. “Just say it Shiro, I don’t have time for your babbling, I’m going to Lance’s to watch the new Bon Voyage episodes.”    
  


“I thought he didn’t like BTS?” Shiro asks confused. Keith sighs exasperatedly.   
  


“He is coming around, because I told him we either watch them together or I wouldn’t help him study physics.”    
  
“That’s technically as blackmail, you know?” his brother just rolls his eyes, so Shiro forges on “Well what i wanted to tell you is that,” he takes a deep breath and the rest comes in a rush “IaskedAdamtomoveinwithustwoweeksagoandforgottotellyouhe’scominginthirtyminutes”   
  


“You did what?!” Keith looks furious. “You can’t ask your boyfriend to move in with us without asking me! I live here!” He takes his backpack that was beside his bed and Kosmo’s leash that was over it, showing the dog the leash and leaving quickly “I’m moving in with Lance’s family. You can keep this stinky house with your stinky boyfriend.”   
  
“He is actually my fiancé”    
  
“I don’t care, don’t wait for me I’m not coming back.”    
  
And he leaves,running away from the house, but Shiro wasn’t worried. Keith threatens to move in with Lance’s family twice a week and always comes back because Lance’s grandma pinches his cheeks too much and because it frustrates him that he can’t understand the quick spanish they speak. Shiro would use this time to help Adam settle in, and maybe to make out in the couch for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my drabble series, i like to call it funky parenting au but the official name is “Shiro’s De-Classified Keith Survival Guide” and it won’t go always in chronological order bcs i will write what my heart wants  
> i will post each fic when i have other one already finished so i can update kind of regularly, we’ll see how it goes.  
> This was betaed by the amazing Olivia @thetolkiengeek in [tumblr](thetolkiengeek.tumblr.com) and [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetolkiengeek/pseuds/thetolkiengeek)
> 
> You can also find me in Tumblr [@Bondingrazzledazzletime](bondingrazzledazzletime.tumblr.com)
> 
> PD: most of the Keith stuff is based on my 13 yr old bratty brother, and he has called me stinky many times well he says “cochine” bcs we are chilean, so this is technically a copying mechanism so I don’t snap and end him, every kudo and comment is support to a older sibling


End file.
